Love Is Blindness
by kendoll1206
Summary: Ana and Christian have been best friends since childhood. She has always had some feelings for Christian, but he can never settle down, not after his last relationship that nearly destroyed him. Now Ana will take him anyway she can have him, even if it's just friends with benefits.


"Christian?" I yell, my voice echoing throughout the penthouse. There is no one is sight. I walk down the hallway towards Christian's office and find him at his desk, looking at paperwork. "Hey, didn't you hear me calling out for you?"

He stares up at me, looking exhausted with his hair is all messy and dark circles around his eyes. But he still manages to give me a wholehearted smile. I return one back to him and cross my arms.

"How long have you been hold up in here?" I ask, biting my lip. Christian leans back in his chair and sighs.

"Long enough. What brings you here at this time at night?" he questions, nodding for me to come towards him.

"Well, I haven't talked to you all day." I whisper, finally meeting him and sitting on his lap.

Christian's and I's relationship is one of those relationships that is so messed up and confusing. We both grew up together as he was four years older than me. My parents were always close with his because my father being the Chief of Police in Seattle.

When we got older, one night changed everything as we both got drunk at a bar and ended up sleeping together. That night was also the night I lost my virginity and Christian felt horrible about it. We decided to never talk about it again and pretend it never happened. _Mission not accomplished. _

A week later, we were having sex in his bed, on the piano, in the kitchen, _everywhere_. But we never defined our relationship, we are just friends with benefits that are really close with each other. As of right now, I wouldn't change anything.

"I know. Today was busy at GEH and I had so many meetings that I lost count." Christian explains and I massage his head with my fingers. He shuts his eyes, feeling relaxed and runs his hand down my leg.

"How are you feeling now?" I mutter, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That my day just got a whole lot better." he states and I smile. We sit together for a couple more minutes, until I finally get up. I walk out the door not glancing back at him. "Hey? Wait. Where are you going? My bedroom is the other way." Christian yells out and I giggle.

"I'm going home." I scream back and he finally meets me in the living room.

"It's too late. Just stay here, with me." he begs, hugging me close to him.

"Knowing you, I won't sleep. Plus, your mother is expecting me over early in the morning."

"Fine. Just text me when you get home safe and call me before you go to bed." Christian orders and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, sir." I whisper and he chuckles. Our lips meet slowly as I hold him tightly, and I slip my tongue inside his mouth. Christian backs away, shaking his head.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Anastasia." he warns and I laugh.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." I give him a peck and walk to the elevator. "Bye, Grey."

"Bye, Steele."

So deciding to help out Grace this morning was the biggest mistake. All I want to do is climb back in bed and sleep forever. Everyday has been so busy working at Vogue Magazine, being the editor in chief. Also helping Grace with the Coping Together Charity Event.

"Ana, sweetheart, are you alright?" Grace asks, catching me falling asleep. I raise my head up and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, rubbing my eyes.

"Darling, if you're too tired you should go home and sleep." she orders and I shake my head.

"No, no I want to be here." I state, smiling.

"Go home, Ana." I hear Christian behind me and I roll my eyes.

"Will you two leave me alone? I'm perfectly fine."

"I caught you falling asleep four times." Graces voices and I sigh.

"Ana, are you okay?" Christian asks, concern. He cups my face with his hands, observing my face.

"I've just been busy with work and events." I explain, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, you should take a break once in awhile, sweetheart." Grace warns, rubbing my back soothingly.

This month has been one of the most hectic months of my life. As I got my promotion at the magazine, everything turned into chaos. My new position now requires me to go to many parties and fashion shows. People may say that's the best career ever and it is, but it has it's moments. Now, having to leave work and to dive into planning a event. My body can only take so much work at this time.

"I can't. There's Fashion Week in New York coming up and multiple interviews I need to have done." I whine, shaking my head.

"And it will, you're just stressing yourself over all of this." Christian voices and here comes the tears. He's right, he's always right. Christian ushers me into his arms, running his fingers through my hair. In these moments, he's the only one that can calm me when I have my emotional breakdowns.

"I'm going crazy." I mumble into his chest and he chuckles.

"Yes, you are." he teases and I giggle. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I whisper and we walk into the kitchen. Christian goes through the refrigerator looking for leftovers. Meanwhile, my phone starts ringing and I answer it. "Hello?"

_"Anastasia, darling, it's your mother." _Carla announces on the phone and I roll my eyes.

"I know, I have caller ID." I snap and she sighs. Christian places a bowl of fruit onto the table and I munch on it, while my mother talks away.

_"I don't need the attitude. But onto more important things, I wanted to tell you I got you a date for the Coping Together Charity Event." _she reveals and I spit out my half-eaten watermelon.

"You did what?" I scream loudly into the phone. "Why in the hell would you do that?" Christian stares at me, his eyebrows raised. I shake my head and exit the kitchen.

_"Sweetheart, you're 23 years old and it's time to start looking for someone to settle down with. Also, to cut down on the hours at that magazine you work at." _Carla explains. I have no words to describe how fucking mad I am right now. My mother always, always has to intervene into my life.

"Mother, I'm perfectly fine being single and you know that the magazine is my life. I've always wanted a career into the fashion world as a writer. Why can't you never understand that?" I ask, walking outside onto the patio.

_"Anastasia, I just want the best for you. Please, please for me will you consider the date for the event?" _she begs and I can sense her doing her best pouty face. Sometimes I'm my own worse enemy for doing things for my mother.

"Fine, but this is the last thing. Okay?" I voice, shutting my eyes and practicing my mediating from yoga.

_"Yes! Yes, Ana, I promise. Thank you! Love you." _Carla hangs up and I enjoy the peacefulness outside. God. Ever since Ray and her divorced, she now wants to be in the socialites group. My mother is such a whack job, but I love her anyways. I bet my dad, Ray is relieved to be divorced to her, seeing how nuts she is now. I enter back inside and join Christian back into the kitchen.

"What did Crazy Pants have to say?" he asks, saying his nickname for Carla. I laugh and steal the strawberry he was eating out of his hand, taking a bite.

"Oh just her being her usual self." I state, taking a sip of his water.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you. Can you be my date for the Charity Event? I promise you some fun activities afterwords." Christian mutters, waggling his eyebrows, while a smirk on his face. I bite my lip and frown. "What?" His face becoming serious.

"Well, uh, I sort of have my own date." I whisper and Christian's eyes widen.

"Oh, I see how it is." he says, his voice sounding hurt.

"No, I would love to go with you. But Carla-"

"Intervened into your life and you, of course being her little puppet, said yes." Christian voices, his words being harsh. I stare at him, not used to having him yell at me.

"You're an ass." I whisper, walking past to pick up my stuff. He stands there, watching me. "Call me when you grow up." I roll my eyes and slam the front door behind me. The tears begin rolling down my cheeks and they won't stop. Christian's never usually this mean to me and when he is, he's such a dick. I'm so over it right now. I just need to go home and take a nice, long warm bubble bath.

**Christian's POV**

I watch the door slam behind her and I'm left feeling like a huge asshole. Sometimes my mouth doesn't have a filter and I say whatever that's on my mind. And with that result, I end up hurting the person I never want to hurt. Wow. _I am a ass._

But it is kinda true about what I said about her mother, _Carla_. Just thinking her name gives me all these bad vibes. Ever since we were children, she always had to control every little thing Ana does and she still does it to this day. But Ana is too nice to stand up for herself and grow a backbone. Meanwhile, when I try to confront it to Ana, she starts freaking out and never wants to discuss it. And I'm just trying to be her best friend.

Suddenly, Grace's heels click into the kitchen and she pauses. She searches around the kitchen and then finally looks at me. I'm leaning against the counter, watching my mother look confused.

"Where's Ana?" she asks, coming towards me. I shrug and grab another piece of fruit. "What did you do this time?" I raise my hands in defense and raise my eyebrows. _Here comes the lecture._

"I did nothing whatsoever." I state and Grace shakes her head.

"Fine, I'll just call her to see what you did." My mother says, reaching for the cordless phone and begins dialing Ana's number. I immediately rip the device out of her hand and hang up. If Grace talks to Ana, she would of course take her side.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I sigh in defeat and she smiles, placing her hands on her hips. "So I might have said that Ana is Carla's puppet and let's Carla control her life." I explain and Grace's eyes widen.

"Christian, that was so uncalled for! You know how sensitive she is about the whole Carla situation." she states and I roll my eyes. _Yeah, yeah, I know. _

"Don't you think I know that?" I question, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, then why did you say that?"

"Because, because I was upset that Carla got Ana a date for the Coping Together Event." I say, looking away.

"Christian Grey, are you jealous?" Grace teases and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"No! It's just that it's tradition that Ana and I go together and of course, Carla had to fuck it all up."

"Language!" I shake my head and she touches my hand. "I know you're upset, but you knew that this was eventually going to happen. It's just that Carla's giving Ana that push to move on from whatever you two have together." she explains and I raise my one eyebrow. What the hell is she trying to say?

"Ana and I are just friends." I state and Grace rolls her eyes.

"If that's what you keep telling yourself. I've known for awhile that you two have been, you know..." My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"Mother, no. No."

"What? I overheard Elliot and you talking. Plus, it's obvious when you two stare at one another." she says and I look down. Fuck. This is so awkward having this discussion with my mother.

"Oh, God. I'm not talking about this with you. Talk to you later, bye." I kiss her on the cheek and follow Taylor out the door. He starts the SUV and I climb into the back. I pull out my blackberry and press the number one- speed dial. It begins to ring and I try to wait patiently.

_"Hi, you've reached Ana. I'm not able to come to the phone right now because I'm probably busy or eating. Well, have a great day." _The phone beeps and I decide to leave her a voicemail.

"Ana, please call me back. What happened back there, I didn't mean it. So just please, call me. Love you." I hang up and look out the window. She has never sent her cell phone to voicemail on me before. Ana must be really pissed at me and I'm freaking out. So I order Taylor to drive me right to Ana's apartment. I have to fix this.

**Ana's POV**

I toss all of my belongings onto my couch and fall back onto my loveseat. Today has turned into to be horrible and I just want to drown myself in my tub. I sigh and raise up from my position, wandering into my bathroom. All the stuff I need for my bath are already placed on my counter. I turn the hot water on and add my favorite oils.

As I undress myself, I look at myself in the mirror. My stomach is still toned, but is starting to become bloated. God, I have to stop eating french fries every day. I pile my long hair into a high, messy bun and relax into the warm bath. My eyes start closing and I take a deep breath.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Yep, this bath is starting to wear off as Christian's words start entering inside my brain. He was so cruel and mean, tearing me to shreds with his one comment. But the worst part, he's right. I'm more angry at myself than at Christian. He was truly being a great friend and I was just denying the truth in front of me.

I dip my head underwater, wanting to get rid of my thoughts and just for one minute have nothing to worry about. No thinking about my job, Carla, life, family and Christian. Finally, when I couldn't breathe no longer, I raise up from the water. But I end up screaming so loudly, you would think I was getting murdered.

"What the fuck?! You scared the shit out of me!" I scream, while Christian just laughs to himself. _Asshole. _I wipe my wet hair off my face and try to catch my breath. Right now, I'm regretting letting him have my spare key.

"Wow, I've made you scream before, but not like that." he teases and I roll my eyes. Christian always has to bring up our sexual escapades.

"Whatever, Christian." I whisper, settling back into a comfortable position. "So why are you here?"

"You weren't answering your phone." Christian states and I look at him.

"Okay." I nod.

"And you always answer your phone."

"Okay." I nod again.

"So I figured you were mad at me about earlier." I take my gaze off of him and play with the bubbles around me. "Ana, I'm sorry for what I said. I was being a fucking asshole and-"

"No." I stop him and he stares at me, worried. "You were right and I was too stubborn to agree with you." Christian raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Wow, that must have took you a lot of guts to admit that I was right and you were wrong." he states and I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up. Don't get used to it, because we both know that I'm always right." I mutter and he shakes his head.

"Whatever you say, _Anastasia_." Christian mumbles and I sigh. He knows that I hate being called by my full name and he says it to push my buttons. Christian starts unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his very toned and muscular chest. I can't help but drool as he undoes the last button to show his beautiful abs.

"It's not polite to stare, but I understand." he teases and I bite my lip.

"You're always so full of yourself." I voice and he shrugs.

"Well, it's just a beautiful face, baby." Christian says, now starting on his pants. "So I have to mention that my mother knows about us." My eyes widen.

"No!"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! How?" I ask, totally mortified.

"I have no idea, but I left before she started asking more questions." Christian states and I nod. This is just horrible, having Grace find out that Christian and I have sex. Fuck.

"Well, what was your response?"

"I said that we're just friends." he says, finally removing all of his clothing. His huge erection is close enough for me to grab.

"Friends who like to do this." My hand reaches out to his cock and I begin stroking it. Christian starts moaning, shutting his eyes in appreciation.

"Wow, you are really into me aren't you?" Christian teases and I laugh.

"Will you stop talking and get in here and fuck me?" I plea.

"Someone's feisty." he whispers, climbing in behind me.

I immediately straddle his waist and start riding him. Christian's hands go straight to my hips, controlling my movements. The water begins splashing everywhere as I start riding him harder. My moans become louder as Christian covers his mouth with mine. He slides his tongue into my mouth and it sends shivers straight down to my core.

My hands are placed on his shoulders as my nails claw down his back. Christian groans and slams into me faster. I close my eyes and bite my lip, feeling my orgasm coming.

"Look at me." he orders, using his free hand to pull my chin down. My blue eyes open and I stare into his gray ones.

"Oh, god!" I scream and feel myself come undone. Christian shoots inside me and I relax against him. His hands gently roam down my back, making me press closer against him. "That was..." I begin, not knowing the words to describe what just happened.

"Baby, I'll do things you'll never forget." he whispers into my ear and I giggle. I turn myself around and place myself between his legs. Christian wraps his arms around my neck, running his fingers down my breasts. "Does me wanting to fuck you again make this awkward?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go into work." I voice, tracing pattens on his outstretch arms.

"What? Why?" he asks, hugging me closer to him. I'm asking myself the same question at the moment.

"They're having problems at the office and I'm the only one that knows to solve them." I explain, resting my hand against his right shoulder.

"Well, they can wait, because I'm not finished with you." Christian states, his lips reaching my neck and begins leaving a trail of kisses. I moan in appreciation and close my eyes, but then I realize I really need to get going.

"Stop, stop." I mutter, trying to remove myself from his embrace and end up feeling his erection against my back. "How can you always be so aroused?"

"It's not that I'm horny all the time, it's just that you're always so fucking sexy." he murmurs, shifting my hair off my neck to the side. I know his next move, so raise up in the bath. Christian stares up at me, his now dark gray eyes filled with lust. "Were going to stand up and do it? I love it."

"No, no. I need to get out and put on clothes." I say, stepping out and retrieving my towel off the hook on the wall. Christian remains in the tub, his full sight watching me exit the bathroom.

I go my closet, looking for something quick for me to throw on. My eyes catch the white flowy skirt with my yellow button up blouse. After my outfit is complete, I walk back into the bathroom to find Christian missing.

"Christian?" I yell, my voice echoing my apartment.

"I'm right here, calm down." he teases, entering into the bathroom, fully clothed while eating an apple. I roll my eyes and reapply my makeup. Christian steps forward and begins twirling my hair around his finger. I shake my hair out of his release, slapping his hand away.

"Don't do that, you'll get my hair all sticky from the apple juice." I state, placing my hair into a tight bun. Christian raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"I can get your hair all sticky just from something else." I look at him and shake my head. He chuckles and wanders out into my living room. I follow him and slide on my white high heels. Christian is already outside, so I get my purse and lock up.

We exit my building and Christian's SUV is parked right in front. He walks straight ahead and opens the car door. I stand still, looking at him.

"What?"

"I'm going to walk." I voice and he shakes his head.

"No."

"Why? It's a beautiful day and it's not that far."

"Because something can happen to you. Now, let's go, _Anastasia_." Christian orders and I sigh. My heels click to the vehicle and I slide inside. Christian climbs in behind me and I sit close to the window. I don't dare look over at him, because I know too well he's staring at me.

"Oh, stop with the silent treatment. What are we? 12?" he teases and I roll my eyes. "Anastasia..." I feel him sliding his hand down my leg, his body pressing against mine.

"Stop, Christian." I plea, removing his hand. He sighs and goes back towards his side. I finally look at him and bite my lip.

"What's your problem?" Christian whispers and I look down, feeling the car come to a complete stop. Taylor opens my door and I turn my head towards Christian.

"I'll talk to you later." I mutter, jumping out of the car.

"Ana." he says, following me behind. "Please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Christian. I need to go." I state, giving him a smile and entering inside the large building. The front desk security guards give me a nod and I continue my way to the elevators. The ride doesn't take long and I arrive on my floor. Kate immediately appears next to me, wearing a black cut out top with a slit, knee-length pink skirt. Thank God for her. If she wasn't my assistant and girl best friend, I would totally be lost in life.

"Well, look who decided to show up." she scolds, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, Kate, who's the boss?" I ask, looking at her and she laughs.

"Oh, shut up." Kate whispers and I giggle. We both make it to my office and I place myself in my seat. On my desk are piles of papers and photos. I take a deep breath and gaze up at Kate, biting my lip. "Don't give me that look. If you were here this morning, you would be almost completed with all of this."

"I know." I mutter, running my hands down my face.

"Why are you so glum?"

"It's nothing."

"It's Christian." she says, giving me her cocky smile. "What did he do this time?"

"I don't know. One minute, he's fun and carefree. Next, he's demanding, possessive, and cruel. All his mood swings are giving me major whiplashes, I have no idea what's his problem" I explain, leaning back into my chair, crossing my legs.

"His problem is he's an asshole." Kate states and I laugh. Christian and Kate have always hated one another. Sometimes it's annoying, but it has it's hilarious moments of them going against one another.

"Knock, knock." Leaning against my door frame is now my _gay best friend_, Jose Rodriquez. When I first got my job here, he was the first person I met, and we've become friends ever since. "What are you two lovely ladies gossiping about now?"

"Christian."

"Nothing." We both say at the same time.

"What did he do this time?" Jose asks, repeating Kate's exact question. I sigh and shake my head.

"You wouldn't understand, you're gay."

"Of course we gay men understand, we also understand what's important. Clothes, compliments, and cocks." he says and my eyes widen. Kate throws her head back in laughter.

"Okay, we're done here. I need to start working." I order and they shut the door behind them. Now, I'm let alone with my thoughts. Why am I overrating about this whole Christian situation? Well, I am mad that he ordered me to get into his car. Whereas, I'm a grown woman and can do whatever the hell I want. I finish the little rant in my head and dive into the endless amount of work on my desk.

* * *

**Please Review! This is my first story and I want to hear people's opinions! Thanks. **


End file.
